A car is averaging 50 miles per hour. If the car maintains this speed, how many minutes less would a 450-mile trip take than a 475-mile trip?
Answer: The trip would be $475-450 = 25$ miles less, and it takes 30 minutes to travel 25 miles at 50 mph, (25 is $\frac{1}{2}$ of 50, and thus, it takes $\frac{1}{2}$ of an hour) therefore, it would be $\boxed{30}$ minutes less.